


Talk To Me

by CynicalGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans isn't always okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Commission that I was more than happy to write, let me tell ya
> 
> If you're interested in commissioning me, please check out my profile for more details

You had no idea what time it was, but sure enough, it had to have been late. There was no light in your room aside from your phone, which glowed brightly and vibrated in pulses atop your nightstand. You were receiving a call.

Your hand collided with the wood furnishing and smacked around a number of times trying to find the device. Finally, after another fruitless efforts, you sat up and rubbed at your eyes as you answered.

“Hello?” You knew you sounded beyond groggy.

“Human! We’re you napping?” Papyrus sounded quieter than usual, but his voice still rung in your ears. As you waited for him to continue, you glanced at a clock and saw that it was four in the morning. “Ah, no matter! I need your assistance!”

“Can it wait?” Was your response. You were all for helping out one of your best friends, but the truth was you had a long day and needed some rest.

“He did it again.” That was all you had to hear before you hung up your phone.

You slipped on some shoes, grabbed a jacket, and headed out the door with only your phone and keys. It was cold outside that night, or rather, colder than usual, but you had made the trek dozens of times already. Only a handful of trips were like this, though. You wished it wasn’t so frequent.

Your feet automatically took you where you needed to go: the front door of Papyrus and Sans’ home. You knocked gently on the door, Papyrus opening it up in a matter of seconds.

“I heard something break and he won’t answer me.” You nodded understandingly at his words and headed up the stairs, taking an immediate right. As you came up on Sans’ door, your hand shook slightly. He usually let you in, however he never spoke to you. This time, you were determined to help. Your fist connected with the wood of the door, and after the first knock, you heard the sound of unlocking. So, you entered.

On the floor, you immediately noticed the broken lamp, with the flashlight only a bit away from it. The plastic had cracked, implying that Sans had thrown it down with a lot of force. Whatever had been bothering him these past few months was making him angry, frustrated even. The treadmill had been shoved up against a wall, not in the middle like it used to be. Instead, Sans was there, sitting criss cross and staring away from you. His hood was up.

You carefully approached from behind him, but soon found yourself seated beside the skeleton. While his face was permanently stuck in a grin, you could see from his eyes that he was hurting. It made you hurt, too. You cared so much for Sans, but lately he was growing more distant, trying to force his humor and charm in the morning and being a complete wreck in the evening. For a moment, you merely sat there, as you did every time, but you knew you had to speak in order to help.

“Tell me about it. Talk to me.” You insisted in a small, gentle tone. Sans didn’t even budge. You felt frustrated with how unhelpful you were, how you couldn’t even get him to speak to you about his problems. You had been closer at some point, you thought, but the truth be told, Sans hardly ever showed this side of himself, and he only ever let you see the outside. Each time he had a breakdown, you simply sat there, and he would eventually lean up against you until he fell back asleep. The next morning, Sans pretended it never happened. The cycle had to end, tonight.

His head slowly moved to your shoulder, the stare still strong and aimed at nothing in particular. You could tell he was feeling tired and you were, too, but it wasn’t quite time for sleep. So you wrapped an arm around him and mustered up the courage to speak again.

“Please… talk to me.” It came out as just a whisper, but you knew he always heard. San’s eyes only squinted up more, his grin faltering.

“I tried not caring. Everything resets eventually.” He muttered, shifting closer to you. “Papyrus… Toriel… You… all gone.” You couldn’t quite figure out what he was talking about, but the mere fact that he was opening up to you made your heart swell and you knew you had to listen to every word he said.

“All those memories… gone. Sometimes I had to…” He trailed off, looking away from you. “I kept thinking, ya know, this was just it. I was supposed to enjoy my happy ending before it was gone. And then suffer all over again. And again. And again.” He seemingly choked up on the last word. “But it hasn’t happened yet, has it? Heh…”

“Sans…” You had no actual idea how to respond, but your voice gained his attention, and he stared up at you with a sad grin.

“You mean a lot to me. A lot, a lot.” He rested his forehead against yours. “I just don’t want you to forget. I don’t want anyone to forget. We’ve had it good for so long, living in peace, I feel like… it has to end.”

“It doesn’t have to.” You assured him, closing your eyes. Your right hand gently stroked his back and your left reached for his. You both intertwined your fingers. “I’m here, You’re here. Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, everyone. We’ll always be here. With you.”

Sans managed to scoot even closer to you, his left hand resting on your leg. Despite being a skeleton, something about him felt warm and bright. He felt like a home that you could take with you anywhere. As you sat in silence, you focused on your feelings for him, how much he meant to you, how much everyone meant to you.

“You should… stay for the night.” Sans offered, nuzzling against your face. You felt your own face warm up in embarrassment and chuckled.

“That sounds nice.” You told him, beginning to stand up. “Let’s get more comfortable, though. Otherwise we’ll be sore in the morning.”  You helped Sans to stand back up and the two of you got comfortable on his bed. He at least began to straighten up the bed after the first time he had tried to get you to sit down on it.

You both were situated in such a way that your gazes were on the ceiling. With another burst of confidence, you reached for his hand again, taking it in your own. He seemed to welcome the gesture and squeezed it lightly. In the back of your head, however, you wondered about how much Sans had seen in the underground. He always talked of resetting and lost memories, but you never 100% followed what he meant.

It was best not to dig deeper, you knew. So, instead, you rolled over slightly, wrapping an arm around him and running your hand over the plush surface of his jacket.

“Please… don’t forget me. Ever.” Sans mumbled to you, turning his head to rest it against yours. You placed a small and gentle kiss on the top of his skull as you began to feel him shiver against you. There was never a time that you saw him this distraught.

“I never will.” You promised, holding his hand tighter within your own. That seemed to calm him a bit, but he continued to keep his eyes mostly closed. In some ways, that felt like he trusted you even more.

You wondered if this was San’s version of crying. Maybe it was impossible for him to cry like a human, so he simply shivered and shook with the overpowering emotions he held inside him. With that thought, you kissed his head once more and drew him closer to you.

***

Morning came and the sun certainly rose to greet you. A single ray of light pushed through the shutters and found home upon your face. You squinted in discomfort and shifted over as you got up. It was then that you noticed Sans wasn’t beside you. For a moment you panicked, but quickly smelled what seemed to be food coming from the kitchen. You eased yourself off the bed and rubbed at your eyes as you left the room. From below, you could hear voices.

“That’s too much ketchup!!! You’ll ruin my cooking, Sans!”

“What’s it matter? I don’t have the stomach for it anyway.”

You felt relieved to hear Sans making his usual puns. With more of a skip to your step, you headed down the stairs and turned into the kitchen, where the two brother’s were still arguing over what looked to be eggs. Sans noticed your entrance and grinned, but Papyrus seemed to be too occupied.

“Now the human won’t even get a chance to eat my expert cooking!” Papyrus continued to complain.

“I think they’ll like it.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I can feel it in my bones.” Sans received a dirty look from his brother after that one. That, however, led to Papyrus finally noticing you.

“Ah! Human! Good morning!” He greeted cheerily, pulling out a plate of eggs absolutely drenched in ketchup. Sans DID love his ketchup. You came around and sat down next to where Sans was sitting up on the table itself. Papyrus probably had complained about that already.

You looked closer at the plate in front of you and furrowed your brows in confusion. Maybe it wasn’t eggs? The color seemed sort of off, but you could have chalked that up to the over abundance of ketchup. You took a bite regardless and found that it only tasted of ketchup.

“You’re welcome.” Sans whispered with a quick wink. Sadly, you had no idea if you should have been thankful or not. Either way, it was cute of him to have looked out for you.

The three of you spent time together eating breakfast and talking about a variety of things. After you finished, however, you expressed your need to go home.

“I’ll walk you.” Sans told you, not exactly giving you an option, even though you knew you would have said yes anyway.

The both of you made your way outside where snow still filled the streets and you could easily see your own breath. After a small shiver, Sans drew closer, his coat managing to supply some source of heat. You felt your own face warm up in response. It wasn’t like you were out in public with him very often, so this was a new sensation. Everything about Sans was a new sensation.

“Thanks, by the way. For last night.” His expression softened. “I’m glad to have you in my life. I really care about you.” His hand gripped yours, thumb bone gently stroking. “I’m, uh… not always the best with words. At least with anything about you. Just know I’m always rooting for ya and I care.” The rest of the walk was in near complete silence aside from the crunch of snow beneath both of your feet. You were content with this, however. Just being beside him, with him, it was a good feeling.

The walk came to an end soon, though, as you approached your place. Sans stopped with you in front of it and reluctantly let go of your hand. He appeared to be blushing, a light blue tint spreading across his face. You couldn’t help but smile at his apparent shyness, it was adorable.

“Hey, uh… guess I’ll see you around.” Sans finally said. You nodded and lifted up your hand to gently wave goodbye. The skeleton shifted from leg to leg, not quite ready to leave. He then did something a bit unexpected, he came forward and very gently touched his face to yours, in the style of a pseudo kiss. Your face once again felt warm.

He pulled away a moment later, grinning widely at your expression.

“See ya, pal.” He winked and wandered off, leaving you with a dumbfounded smile across your face.

  
Man, you loved that Skeleton.


End file.
